You're Not Serge
by Videl Warrior Princess
Summary: [Rated R for attempted rape!] Kid finally figures out Lynx's little body switching... [Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I do not own Chrono Cross in any shape or form.  I am merely just a fan writing a fanfic.  

Author Notes: Hey!  Wow!  I FINALLY finished this one-shot!  Must say that it took me awhile.  Anyway, I'm a huge fan of Chrono Cross.  And a bigger one of Kid and Kid/Serge.  This isn't the first CC fic I started (and I HOPE to have that one finished soon), but well, I was depressed one day and started thinking about what happened to Kid while Lynx had her brainwashed.  This was the result.  I hope you enjoy it, though it is rather dark.  Please review when you're done, and leave criticism.  Remember: The only way I get better is that if I find out what's wrong.  Thank you! ^_^

You're Not Serge 

Kid looked down, her blue eyes narrowed in confusion.  Everything just seemed…off.  She couldn't explain it, but something was wrong.  Something was MAJORLY wrong.  

"Hey, Kid?  You okay?" Serge asked, looking at her.  She looked up and glanced over at him before looking down again.    
  
"Yeah, I'm alright mate," she answered, her voice dull.  'Except for the fact that I KNOW something is wrong…' she finished mentally.  Feeling his eyes on her, she looked at him again, studying his face closely.

It was Serge…or it looked like him, but…something was different, she just couldn't put her finger on it.  He seemed…darker, she guessed would be the appropriate word.  His hair seemed slightly longer, with black streaks in it, and his eyes seemed to be more cold or mischievous than she remembered.  Also, his smile had turned wicked, not the warm, friendly grin she used to remember.

Then again, she couldn't remember much.  One moment, she was battling Lynx at that old fort, the next, she was lying on a bed with Serge looking over her.  He told her that she was out cold for almost a whole week.  She GUESSED that's why he was different, but still…

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and Serge looked down to her.  "We're here…C'mon Kid, let's go," he replied, reaching down a hand to help her up.  She looked back up to him, searching his face.  Was this really the same shy boy she met up with at Cape Howl?  She tried to remember when he was so out-going for adventure, but her head began to hurt at thinking, so she pushed the thought aside and taking his hand, stood up.  

They stepped out the elevator and fought the two robots guarding the pathway.  Serge smirked evilly as he slashed the last one down, his eyes almost dancing with joy at the destruction he was creating.  It almost made her wince from the sight.  Serge was…ENJOYING killing?  This was coming from the guy who almost hated to fight Solt and Peppor, knowing that they were WAY stronger than those two fools were.  This was creeping her out.  She stared at him in shock, almost as though she was in a daze.

"What's wrong, Kid?" Serge asked, turning to her, an innocent expression on his face.  She shook her head and looked at him intently and saw the childlike twinkle in his blue eyes.  She had to be imagining things; surely, a naïve boy like this couldn't enjoy killing like a cold-blooded murderer.  

'Yeah, that's it!  You were just seeing things.  Bloody hell girl!  Get a grip!' her mind lectured her.  She smirked slightly and shook her head.  "Nothin' mate.  Now, where's this place you wanted to see so damn badly?" she responded.  He smirked and pointed.

"Just up ahead…Come on," he answered, and the two finished going down the walkway.  Serge stood on a small circle on the ground, and in front of him the scanner sent its blue beam over him.

"Arbitrator confirmed.  Welcome back, Chrono Trigger," the machine replied, and the door unlocked.  

Kid blinked in shock.  The "Chrono Trigger"?  Now, what the bloody hell was that?  She vaguely remembered Sis talking about it once, when she was retelling the story of how her friends and her saved the world.  What was it?…  She stood there, so deep in thought she didn't notice Serge rolling his eyes at her in annoyance.  

Finally, he lost his patience.  "Kid!" he called out.

"Huh?" she asked, snapping out of her daze.

"You coming?"  She nodded and followed him into the room.  

"Bloody hell!" she exclaimed as she looked around in awe.  "This…this is like Sis' space model!…" she continued as she looked at the bizarre orange sphere.  

Serge looked around with a scowl on his face.  "Damn!  He isn't here yet!" he hissed.  Kid looked to him.

"Who's not here?" she asked softly, never seeing Serge so mad before.  Apparently, he did not hear her.  

"Oh well, I'll just have to wait…" he muttered.  Kid's face furrowed in confusion.  What WAS he talking about?…  

Seeing as he wouldn't most likely answer her question, she turned back to the space module.  So…was this the real thing?  Hm, it certainly DID look like it, but…

Her thoughts were cut off when she felt something press up against her butt.  It felt hard and long.  Her eyes shot up in horror.  She didn't have to be a slut to know what it was.  She spun around, and stared at him in shock.  "Serge!  What the damn bloody hell do you think you're doing?!!!" she demanded.  He didn't answer her, not verbally at least.  His eyes were lit with laughter as his new trademark evil smirk formed.  He grabbed hold of her upper arms tightly and thrusted his pelvis against her hard.  She struggled to get out of his grip, and she kicked his knee, unable in their current position to kick him in the groin.  It didn't faze him; he merely chuckled.  Her eyes narrowed in anger as she glared at him coldly.  "What is so damn funny??!"  

"I can see why he likes you… You are beautiful…" he said, reaching up his hand and stroking her cheek with the back of it as he spoke.  Her eyes widen up in horror and fear, and she nearly trembled at his touch.  She looked deep into his eyes.  Those dark, evil, laughing eyes…  She twisted out of his grip, taking a step back, glaring at him.

"You're not Serge…" she growled.  

"Heh, so it looks like the cat's out of the bag…" he laughed, taking a step towards her, smirking still.  Her voice got caught in her throat as she thought of only one possibility.

"L…L…" was all she could get out.  He had her trapped, and he knew it.  Before she even had a chance to unsheathe her dagger, he grabbed her again and pushed her onto the ground, straddling her and began thrusting against her hard, his hands sliding themselves under her shirt to cup her breasts, smirking evilly.

He was defiling her; he was defiling her in every shape and form.  She tossed and turned, thrashed her arms about, kicked her legs, doing everything to try and get him off or to get away.  "You damn bastard!  Get off me!" she snapped, still struggling, but to no avail.  He lifted her shoulders up and slammed them hard on the ground, making her scream out with pain as the sharp metal of the floor came into contact with her shoulder blades.  "Damnit!  Get off me, you sick bastard!" she yelled out again.  However, he only laughed in response and squeezes her breasts hard, making her scream out with pain once more as she nearly whimpered.  

"So tensed…." he sneered, "Loosen up, and you might enjoy it."  With that said, he pinched her almost until she bled from his touch, her screams ringing throughout the room and surely could be heard outside.  However, she refused to cry in front of him, not letting him have the satisfaction of breaking her fully, and she continued to fight him.  He seemed to revel in watching her pain, her struggle, and he removed his left hand from her bosom and jammed it up under her skirt and through her panties, pounding his knuckles against her barrier.  

Even though it hurt like hell, Kid saw her chance.  Since he had released her right side, she slid back slightly and kneed him in the groin as hard as she could.  Lynx yelped out in pain and immediately grabbed his crotch, breathing through his teeth from the pain.  Kid jumped to her feet and leaped back, pulling out her dagger as she got into a defensive stance.  She was gasping for air, her body tired from fighting him.  She wouldn't be able to use an Element even; she didn't have the stamina to.  Her body was so weary that if she used an Element, she might pass out.  

Lynx looked up at her, his eyes glaring at her coldly and murderously as he slowly stood up.  "You bitch…" he growled, his hatred easily heard in his harsh, icy tone.  As frighten of him as Kid might be, she wouldn't let it show now, as she didn't back down from her stance.  His eyes seemed to grow darker as he gripped his scythe tightly.  

"Arbitrator confirmed.  Welcome back, Chrono Trigger," the computer replied, its monotonous voice loud enough to be heard inside the room.  Lynx and Kid froze, listening to it intently.

"Well, you ready to go in?" Norris asked from the other side.

"Yeah," a deep voice answered softly.

Kid's eyes lit up in shock.  She'd know that voice from anywhere.  "Serge…" she whispered as a faint smile crossed her lips from thinking that she was FINALLY going to see him again.  Seeing that she was momentarily distracted, Lynx took it to its fullest advantage.  When Kid saw him, it was too late.  He had dashed over to her and stabbed his hand into her stomach, as though it was a liquid knife.  

"Your soul is mine," he coldly stated.  The pain consumed her; it hurt so badly, she couldn't even scream, but she was surprised not to see blood pour from her.  Her body felt heavy as though as she was entirely just dead weight without any support to keep it up.

"S…Serge…" she whispered again as she succumbed into the arms of sleep and dropped back to the ground as Lynx pulled his hand out, smirking as he watched her fall onto her back.  With her no longer a conflict, he turned and waited for his other "half" to walk in and begin the last battle.              


End file.
